Heaven is in you
by SickDeath
Summary: Her sweet crimson juice appealed him so much that he wanted to taste it again. Blood warning.


Deal with my wild mind! Read it, read it….

Heaven is you.

He had always tried to avoid her. The reason was that he hated her, and couldn't stand her noisy laughter or her over cheerful smiles. But, like the proverb says, "who hates, loves". And in the depths of his mind, he knew that. He knew that he loved her, loved her so much to hate her. She would have never been his for she deserved someone better. He was the damned Forbidden Child, whose fate was nothing but pain and disgrace to him and to whom crossed his path. He couldn't let himself ruin such a delicate and innocent flower, which could die with only a touch of his. She was like an angel, and was as close as heaven as he'll ever be.

But still, he couldn't stop that deep sensation that he felt every time he saw her. It kept growing and growing, always stronger. The last time he could barely control himself not to mate her then and there. And what surprised him the most, was that it wasn't only lust. He liked every thing in her; what was once a nuisance, like her smile that reached her eyes making them sparkle, was now special. He wanted, desired, craved, sought…all of her: mind, body and soul. Lately he had found another reason to like her: her sweet blood. They were all on a mission, and she, being the stubborn onna she was, had insisted to come along saying that she could help them. And to prove her point, she put herself in danger. A blast of energy from the enemy had slightly hit her, and it made her loose the balance on her oar, making her fall. Luckily for her, before she could hit her skull and die a second time, he caught her. While the others were taking care of the bastard, he cleaned her wounds in a curious way, making her eyes widen: he licked the crimson fluid that was pouring down her cuts, tasting every little drop that he could reach. She didn't complain, though. He could tell he hard her moan in pleasure. She tasted so good that he'd have stayed like that forever, and never let go. Then he had to go, or the detective would have had the victory all for himself. And so the pleasant experience came to an end. But now he might had another possibility to continue their past activity, if the brat just shut his mouth and stop wasting _their_ time.

"And so…er, Hiei you are listening, aren't you?"

"Hn". He was there because the toddler had important news for him, but at the moment he couldn't care less. All that mattered to him was, for once, the opportunity to see her alone.

"Very well then, I suppose I'm finished…now go and thank Botan, you'd better be thankful after all she did for you!" What? What did the Onna do for _him_?

"Hn, I'm going". He silently went out the brat's office.

At this point, asking where the Onna's room was wouldn't be a good idea. He didn't want to deal with some hysterical ferry onna scared the heck out just because of his view. Instead, he just sensed her weak ki and headed to her room. He even bothered to knock at the door, just to act civil.

"Coming!…Uh? Is there anyone here?"

"I'm right here, baka onna".

"Oh, sorry Hiei! I suppose you mean you're right _down _there! Well, sorry again but it's not a habit to look down to greet people, except for kids! Anyway come in!" He'd make her pay for that.

"Hn. Sometimes you make me wonder if you have _ever _had a so called brain".

"Well, as kind as always I dare say! Are you here just to laugh at me?"

"Even though that _is _amusing, I'm afraid not. I'm here to thank you for all you did".

She blinked a few times. "You…thank…me?"

"Haven't you heard me onna? Have you got any hear impediment?"

"No, it's that…Well, you're welcome. I just made Koenma-sama notice that you're a great person and deserve a lighter sentence. After all, it was your actions that spoke for you, showing your honour-code and how much you have changed". The typical blabbermouth: it was so easy to make her spill everything without her knowing.

"I see. But did you just say I'm great?" Now he was smirking widely; he found her embarrassed expression very amusing.

"I suppose I did…I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. I owe you a favour, and I want to repay your unrequited kindness". He took a step towards her, making her back off. Little did she know, she was soon lying on the bed.

"Don't worry, Botan. I won't hurt you". He could sense her fear, and even called her by her name to calm her down.

"What are you gonna do?" Her voice now sounded curious, rather than fearful.

"Just lay down on your stomach and you'll see".

"Sure Hiei-sama!"

"Hn". He began to slowly knead her shoulders, fixing himself upon her, but paying attention not to mash her up because of his weight (muscles weight more than fat, you know).She was still a bit tensed, but she quickly relaxed under his ministrations. He could feel her soft skin under her thin T-shirt (she wasn't wearing her usual kimono, being in her room alone), and her breathing became erratic as he lowered his hands down her back, stroking her now bare skin. With his hot breath on her delicate neck, sending shivers down her spine, he began licking and teasing her, waiting for her reaction.

"Hiei...please"

"Please what?" He knew what she wanted, but she had to beg a bit to deserve it.

"Don't stop..."

"Repeat that, and call me as you did earlier".

"Hiei-sama please, don't stop…" She could barely speak, the scent of her arousal becoming intense and intoxicating.

"Very well…Botan". He found that he liked whisper her name, but sure, he'd never tell her. He started with a trail of kisses down her neck, then down her back, caressing her. He knew that touching her delicate flesh was a sin for someone like him, that her skin could burn because of his touch. But he couldn't stop.

He reached her neck, biting it slightly. He wanted to taste her sugary blood again. He didn't know why, he just felt he had to. He had to feel that coppery and iron liquid down his throat, knowing that it was hers.

"Can I bite you?" He asked her huskily, but she still recognized a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes...please, Hiei-sama". She wanted it just as he did; he was more then willing to give her what she needed.

Therefore, he did as told, sinking his fangs in her skin, savouring her deepest essence, hearing her moan and holding the sheets beneath her. He was loosing himself in her; people say the eyes are the windows of the soul, but Hiei thought it was the blood. Her sugary liquid was just like her, sweet and

cheering.He sucked harder, her blood flowing faster in his throat. This was pure bliss; he couldn't feel anything but her, anything else only a blur. If there was such a place as heaven, he was sure he had found it. However, he knew that for her sake he had to stop. "Botan…I have to stop now".

"Hn.." She even sounded like him now! That was really a baka onna. His baka onna. His and nobody else. He cleaned her neck, licking thoroughly the spot where he had bitten her earlier. "Now sleep and rest, or tomorrow you won't be able to stand on your own. I'll see you soon". But before he could leave he heard her weak voice whisper "Will I ever be able to taste your blood, too?".

He stared a moment at her graceful face; she was still panting a bit because of their previous activity. "You can count on it".

Review please…..tell me what you think! Also flames accepted.


End file.
